


Proposal Plans

by HopefulSnow



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baby Peter Parker, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, IronStrange, M/M, Parent Stephen Strange, Parent Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulSnow/pseuds/HopefulSnow
Summary: Tony is just getting the hang of putting Peter to sleep. Stephen was always night duty but ever since his hands had been hurt in a mission, it was up to the mechanic to try and get the baby back to bed.





	Proposal Plans

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the IronStrangeHaven gift exchange for 0dannyphantom0. It's basically just family fluff bliss. :)

The night was silent and peaceful. Winter air blew harshly outside the walls of the Sanctum, the sound seeping through them subtly. The rooms inside were darkened and quiet, pushing the residents deeper into sleep. The days had shortened ever since winter had started so Tony and Stephen had collapsed in early, right after putting Peter down for the night.  
Tony lay soundly under the thick comforter, his arm draped over Stephen’s shoulders. Their bodies had quickly warmed underneath the blankets, so it was hard to get out of bed and face a frigid room.

Tony suddenly jolted at the crying that erupted from the baby monitor on his nightstand, signaling the couple that Peter was up once again. Lately, then, the young child had been up many nights repeatedly crying and wailing.

Tony sighed deeply rubbing the sleep from his face. Stephen then started to stir but Tony held him down gingerly. He remembered that Stephen's hand were sore from a mission so he was one to take care of the night shift.

“I got him.” He whispered, his voice still dripping with drowse. He sat up, planting his legs over the side of the mattress. The crying continued as he hoisted himself off the bed and shuffled to the door, shivering from head to toe. 

“Hey, kiddo,” Tony said softly, taking Peter out of his crib and nestling him into the crevice of his arms. He rocked the child back and forth as the crying died to a low whimper. The boy stirred, it’s cheeks, stained with tears. 

“I know you prefer dad to be on night duty since he knows sleeping “tricks” and all,” Tony said, taking Peter to the rocking chair across the room. It was a present Steve had gotten them before they had adopted Peter a couple of months back. It was now Tony’s favorite thing. Ever since Steve and the engineer had made up after the fight with Thanos, he and Bucky wanted to do everything they could to help Stephen and Tony with the baby. They were also incredible godfathers.  
He sat down, his back against the chair, listening to it creak slightly as he got comfortable with Peter still resting in his arms. During this, Peter had gotten restless again and became to fuss some more. 

“You’re alright,” Tony assured the baby with a soft smile as he rocked gently in the chair. The movement soothed Peter back into a shifting silence and also let Tony’s mind wander.  
Stephen would have taken night duty like he usually does but his hands had been throbbing ever since he overworked them during a mission.  
Tony hesitated when Stephen broke the news that he couldn’t really do magic for some time.  
“But how are we going to get Pete to sleep?” Tony asked as they were seated in the library one afternoon. Stephen looked up from the book that he was reading and raised an eyebrow.  
“The old fashion way?” He replied, giving Tony a look before returning back to his page. Tony huffed and walked over to Stephen, pushing the book away so the wizard would look at him.

“I can’t do that.” He said sternly, leaning into Stephen.

“Why not?” Stephen asked, crossing one leg over the other. “I’m sure you can pick him up and rock him for a couple of minutes. You did it before.”  
Tony nodded. Yeah, he knew that, but getting him to sleep was a much bigger step. Stephen was always on bedtime duty, even from the very beginning. He knew the right spell to quiet the child in just a few seconds. What if Tony didn’t do it right? What if he just made everything worse? What if he scarred the kid for life and he grows up to hate his own father?  
“He’s a baby, Tony,” Stephen said, struggling to float his book back to his lap. “Not a bomb.”  
Now Stark sat alone rocking away a baby Peter in his hands. He smiled triumphantly once he saw the little eyes droop to a shut.  
“Your dad is one good man,” Tony whispered, still rocking back in forth. He looked up ahead at the window outside and sighed, gazing at the flurry of snow, blowing furiously outside. The winter months were always Tony’s favorite. He loved watching the cold frozen ice fall from the sky and encase the world in a relaxing sheet of chilly snow. It made the Sanctum even more like home.

“You know I’m going to propose to him,” Tony said, knowing the kid didn’t really know what he was saying. “Got the ring and everything.”  
He did have the ring, it was in a navy blue velvet box and stuffed deep in his desk drawer where no one would stumble upon it and ruin the surprise. He had run-ins with the rest of the Avengers where they asked if he was going to propose to the doctor anytime soon.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll get right on that.” Tony would shoot back, absentmindedly. “I just don’t want to rush into things.” And he didn’t.  
He gently patted the babies back and continued to rock for his own sake now. The thought of even asking Stephen to marry him let alone getting down on one knee was the most nerve-racking thing he could think of. Well, he knew Stephen would say yes, why wouldn’t he? He loved Tony a lot and that was saying something. Stephen wasn't really vocal about his feelings but he made sure he told Tony he loved him almost eight times a day. But the same thoughts would always ping pong back into his mind. The thought of one of them leaving forever. The thought of either of them losing their life and not being able to come back. Leaving the other alone.

“I envy you,” Tony whispered at Peter, looking down and smiling again to see the child still fast asleep in his arms. “You don’t have to worry about people leaving you, yet.”  
The familiar ache soon sat in Tony’s heart, painting his eyes with wells of tears that burned the back of his throat. He recalled all the past people who left him. Who he wanted so bad to stay in his life. It started to seep in that he knew Stephen would soon leave him as well.

He sniffed a bit, wiping his cheeks before the tears could drop on Peter’s face and wake him. More came and soon he just had to let them run down his face. The feeling of crying was also a bit new to him. Whenever he was sad he never really cried because he was raised to feel that it showed weakness. Now that he’s with Stephen, he could cry without feeling ashamed afterward. It felt normal to cry again. Soon Peter woke back up and started to join in with the spill of emotions, confused and a little worried. 

“You alright?” Tony heard a voice say through the dark. He looked to see a perfect cut out of Stephen in the doorframe. “Heard a different kind of crying from the monitor.”  
Tony snickered, forgetting the thing was even on. “Yeah, I’m fine.” He said, wiping his eyes with the back of his hands. Stephen walked over and motioned to take Peter in his hands. Tony obliged after a slight pause and handed the tiny being to Strange who held him a bit shakily. He watched cautiously as the child continued to whimper and wail quietly. Stephen waved a trembling hand over his face. A soft dim ring pulsated around each of Stephen’s fingers, making Stephen pursed his lips in pain. 

“Stephen, are you sure-?” Tony started but was immediately cut off by Stephen’s deep shushes. Stephen tenderly placed his hand over the babies head and winced as the sleep spell, coursed through his nerves and into Peter, calming him at once. The child soon fell back into slumber and Stephen placed him back into his crib, careful not to disturb him with his shaking. When he successfully got him in he mouthed a “yes!” and continued to watch the kid sleep.

“Did you hear anything else?” Tony asked, trying to act as nonchalant a possible. Stephen shook his head, his eyes still glued to the sleeping baby. He wrapped shaking hands around the rim of the crib and sighed longingly.

“No, I just woke to the crying.” He said, he kind of knew that Tony would be talking to the child, considering he’s seen him do it before. He thought it was cute.  
Tony quickly wiped his nose and eyes and stood, “I’m sorry,” he said, sniffing once more and walking over to Stephen. He was quickly enveloped in the wizard’s arms and was held close tightly. His arms were warm from the covers and felt soothing to Tony’s freezing skin.

“It’s alright, why were you crying?” Stephen asked, his voice low and calm. It relieved Tony’s achy heart and quivering lip. He leaned against the sorcerer, closing his eyes lightly as he hung onto the side of the crib. His mind wandered once again, but it only relaxed him more. He tried to relive his proposal plans in his thoughts.  
He wanted to either ask Stephen in the library or in his workshop, two of the best places to find them both together and close. He thought it would also be casual considering Stephen was never really the kind of person to go all out in these kinds of circumstances. 

“Tony?” Stephen said, softly, his voice cutting the silence like a blade. Tony didn’t move but opened his eyes, rubbing the back of Stephen’s shaky hand with his thumb.  
“Hm?” He answered with, looking down at Peter for a moment. The baby slept calmly on his stomach, his hair snarled a bit. He reached down slowly and let Peter cling to his finger, grabbing tightly in his sleep. His heart melted at the contact and relieved that it didn’t stir the baby.  
“Are you scared?” Stephen then asked, looking down at the baby himself. The question threw Tony off a little. He never really took Stephen as the kind of man to be scared by this kind of thing. Stephen was usually the one to calm Tony down about this.

Stephen watched as his partner, tied his finger around the tiny child’s hand, letting Peter cling on. It warmed Stephen’s heart.  
“About what, specifically?” Tony asked, rubbing his thumb gently along Peter’s tiny fist. He heard Stephen sigh again and plant his lips on Tony’s hair, inhaling slowly. The smell of Stark’s shampoo ceased Stephen’s racing thoughts that were halting him from asking the question.

“Of us,” Stephen said, “of this.” He gestured to the crib and to both of them. “Are you scared that this will...you know, go far?”  
Tony looked up at the wizard, untangling his finger from Peter and taking one of Strange’s shaking hands. It had started to tremble worse now that he had cast the spell and throbbed even more. 

“What do you mean?” Tony asked, furrowing his brows. He gently placed a hand on the side of Stephen’s face and pulled his gaze to him. Strange’s eyes glistened in the dim light of Peter’s nightlight. He watched the engineer for a moment, sensing his confusion and slowly also his urgency.  
“I don’t know, it’s just…” He trailed off, looking back at the crib for a moment then to Tony again, reading his face. “I don’t want to tie you to something, you don’t want to be tied to.”  
Tony’s heart fell to his feet as he broke his hand from Strange’s face. 

It was weird to hear it out loud for Stephen. He always thought of saying it to Tony but he never knew how it would sound coming out. How much it took not for him to crack and break at the words that left his lips. 

“You think, I don’t want this?” Tony asked. Stephen didn’t say anything but looked at his feet, feeling his own tears pushed at the back of his eyes. He wanted so desperately to be with Tony forever. To always have him by his side and never leave. To just know that they will have days and times where it’ll only be them and nobody else. He yearned for those moments.  
“Of course I do,” Tony said, hanging onto Stephen’s shoulders and pulling him into a tight embrace. Stephen stiffened a bit shocked for just a split second before clinging onto the shorter man and holding steady. He closed his eyes and let the dread and guilt wash away as Tony reached up and stroked the wizard's hair. With a sniff, Tony tore away and looked into Stephen’s glazed eyes once again.

“You wanna seal the deal?” Tony asked, his voice shaking with anticipation. Stephen broke a laugh through his tears and nodded with a smile. At that, he quickly conjured a gold ring from thin air and shakingly placed it onto Tony’s bare finger. 

Tony smirked looking down at the piece of jewelry. “Never thought this would be how we did it, but I’m not mad.” He looked at the ring again and examined it closely. It was shimmering of course but also had a small ruby in the middle, deeply dug in the middle of the gold.  
“Looks good,” Tony said, gaining back the strength in his voice. “But yours is in my desk drawer.”  
Stephen’s face fell. “You have a ring?” 

Tony nodded with an eyebrow raise. “Duh,” Stephen stared in silence until Tony snickered again. “You have one too, why can’t I have one for you!” Tony said, through his giggling.  
Stephen broke his gaze and laughed as well, holding Tony’s forearms as they both drowned in a laughing fit. They soon had to stop when Peter, woke again and started to cry.  
“I got him,” Tony said, looking down at the fussing child. Stephen let go of Tony but still stayed by his side.

“Are you sure?” He asked, “I can put him down in 2 minutes.”

Tony smirked shaking his head, “we’re alright, get some sleep.” He jumped on his tiptoes and kissed Stephen lightly. Stephen hummed back and exited the nursery, disappearing around the corner. But he didn’t go back to bed, he stayed against the wall and listened to the soft cries of the child as Tony lifted him in his arms. 

Tony sighed and watched as the baby gently whimpered she started to rock him again in a soft rhythmic pace. He went back to the rocking chair and held his child in one arm while slowly rolling the golden ring with his thumb on the other. The ring fit just right and shined lowly in the dim light of the room. He smiled at it, knowing this was the image of his future. This is going to be his forever. For the next morning, he was going to wake up to Stephen’s arms wound tightly around him, pulling close to his heart and not letting go. He was going to worry about Stephen during every mission but continue to be by his side, fighting whatever dare run into them. He is going to be there with him while they build and mold a life together, while they help Peter grow and while they both help each other grow. That was going to be their forever. And he didn’t mind it.


End file.
